Generally, when a golfer performs a swing with a golf club, reaction force acts on his or her feet at the point where his or her feet contact the ground, and this force is transmitted from the legs to the upper body. Thereby, the golfer's body is sequentially rotated. For a right-handed golfer, at address (preparation stance), the center of his or her weight is located at the center of the body. As the golfer performs a swing, the center of the weight is shifted to the right, and then is shifted to the left.
While the golfer performs a backswing and a follow-through, the legs, waist, and shoulders must apply power appropriately. Each body part itself applies power, and in addition, supports other body parts such that they apply power. Especially, the legs scarcely rotate, compared to other body parts, but apply power through the rotation of the waist and shoulders.
When the body parts evenly apply power, appropriate power is generated during a swing, and the golfer can precisely hit a ball such that the ball flies to the intended location.
During the backswing, the shoulders turn slightly backwards to the right, so that force is loaded on the shoulders. Simultaneously, the left foot leans slightly to the center of the body, and the right side of the waist turns backwards. In this case, if the left foot leans excessively to the center of the body, the right side of the waist turns backwards excessively, so that excessive force is loaded on the shoulders, or the rotating force of the shoulders does not support the waist because the waist turns backwards excessively, so that swing power is decreased, and the ball may be hit in a direction other than the desired direction.
Further, during the follow-through, the shoulders turn backwards to the left, and force is removed from the shoulders. Simultaneously, during a motion subsequent to a downswing, the left foot may lean outwards excessively because of the swing power of the shoulders. Such a posture results in an unstable swing, so that swing power is dispersed, and the ball may be hit in the wrong direction.
This problem occurs especially frequently in beginners. Unless a beginner learns the correct swing posture from the start, bad swing posture becomes a habit, and it becomes difficult to overcome the bad swing posture. Further, swing power cannot be efficiently applied, so that the golfing performance is poor, and the beginner loses interest in playing golf.
In order to solve the problems, Korean U.M. Registration No. 20-0183683 has been proposed, which prevents one leg from excessively moving, and is entitled “Device For Correcting Golf Swing Posture”. The posture correction device is constructed so that a footboard and a calf support cuff are integrated with each other through plastic molding. The main object of the posture correction device is to prevent the imbalance of posture and wobbling.
The conventional posture correction device is constructed so that the footboard is integrated with the support cuff. Thus, when a right-handed golfer performs a swing, the left leg is rotated inwards or outwards slightly. However, since the support cuff supports the leg with the support cuff secured to the footboard, natural and good swinging posture is not assumed. Further, since the support cuff simply supports the calf, the left leg may undesirably move due to the rotation of the upper body, in the case of beginners. As a result, the conventional posture correction device is problematic in that it cannot satisfactorily achieve the main object of the device, that is, it cannot prevent imbalanced posture and wobbling.